Méandre de vie
by Shlock Stones
Summary: Sur le champ de bataille, un silence affligé s'installe. Face à la mort de Tony Stark, nul ne peut lutter. Pas même Steve Rogers, déchiré par les sentiments qui reviennent. Vie trop sournoise, trop souffreteuse. Lorsque la vie part, comment peut-on rester droit ? Comment peut-on ne pas fléchir face au poids qui nous écrase ? Fin d'Avengers : Endgame / Sorte de scène rajoutée


Ce texte a été écrit il y a fort longtemps. Plusieurs mois qu'il attendait, stocké dans mon ordinateur. Finalement, j'ai repensé à lui il y a peu, et décide donc de le partager. Ce n'est sûrement pas le plus gai, mais j'ai tout de même pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire. J'avoue être un peu anxieuse à l'idée de le poster sur ce site, m'enfin, si cela permet à certains de profiter un peu plus de l'univers du MCU, c'est avec plaisir. :)

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les coquilles non-corrigées, les syntaxes douteuses et autres.

En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture !

* * *

Steve ne savait plus comment faire face à la vision qui s'exposait, insoutenable et emplie de détresse devant lui. Plus un murmure ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Peut-être parce qu'aucun ne passait les lèvres de ses camarades, ou peut-être encore était-ce lui qui ne parvenait à assimiler les informations externes. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient comme jamais, lui donnant l'impression d'être enfermé dans une bulle.

Le visage poussiéreux laissa couler deux larmes, marquant leur sillon clair dans la terre posée sur les joues du soldat. Ses pieds semblaient si lourds, les bottes enfoncées dans le sol empli de débris. Perdant soudainement les forces qu'il lui restait de ce sordide combat, il se laissa tomber à terre. Ses genoux heurtèrent sans douceur la terre, écorchant un peu plus l'uniforme aux couleurs de l'étendard. La peau s'écorcha légèrement, envoyant un pic douloureux à travers le corps de l'adulte. Mais cela lui importait peu. Toutes ces blessures physiques n'étaient rien, comparées à cette douleur béante qui lui arrachait la poitrine à chaque seconde. Chaque respiration lui brûlait les poumons d'une détresse telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, lui donnant l'impression d'exploser de l'intérieur. Sa tête bourdonnait avec vigueur, bruit incessant lui brouillant les pensées.

Un seul fait lui parvenait, une seule réalité cruelle. Le prix à payer était bien trop élevé. Trop exigeant envers ces humains qui se débattaient tant pour parvenir à rester la tête hors de l'eau. A échapper au gouffre abyssal d'une vie trop odieuse pour rester heureuse.

Steve se pencha un peu plus, enfonçant ses doigts douloureux dans un terrain éparpillé de sang versé en trop grand nombre. C'était trop, même pour lui. Surtout pour lui. Comme il l'avait dit à Vision au Wakanda, il y a maintenant 5 ans – Dieu, que cela lui semblait lointain – une vie ne se marchande pas. Jamais.

Ses paumes se replièrent désespérément sur elles-mêmes, attrapant le contenu de la Terre, tremblantes. L'odeur de mort et de détresse s'emparait de ses sens restants, l'entourant comme une vieille amie. Une vieille amie revenue de loin. Car oui, c'était inéluctable.

Iron Man était mort.

Steve s'approcha sans un bruit des trois personnes entourant l'homme qui s'était sacrifié pour le salut de sa planète, de son Univers. Ses pas le portèrent d'eux-mêmes à proximité de Rhodey. Le militaire semblait lutter pour garder une quelconque retenue ainsi que le sérieux approprié à un homme de sa trempe. Il observait, les traits prostrés, le corps de son meilleur ami. Ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps cette vision, il tourna son regard vers le chef des Avengers. Sa peine était visible sur ses traits malgré l'effort qu'il faisait pour la reclure au plus profond de ses prunelles. Il commença à parler, la voix à peine chevrotante.

« Captain… Steve. »

Ce dernier leva son bras pour poser la main sur l'armure de son compagnon. Les mots n'étaient plus suffisants pour éponger les maux dont ils étaient les victimes. Plus rien ne pouvait mieux soutenir la douleur que cette douleur-même qu'ils partageaient. Il n'était plus utile de parler, mais simplement de hocher la tête avec mesure, comme pour tenter de se dire que cette peine n'était qu'une passade. Que le temps allait effacer – ou dissimuler – cet abcès au cœur et que la compagnie allait parvenir à alléger la conscience.

James secoua vigoureusement la tête, accordant la présence amicale du porte-bannière.

« Va rassurer le petit. Il en a besoin.

\- Autant que nous, confessa Steve avec un mince sourire dénué de joie.

Il s'éloigna de l'alter ego du second Iron Man et s'avança vers un jeune homme dont la tête s'agitait frénétiquement contre son buste. Ses bras étaient entourés les uns contre les autres, telle une tentative de protection face à des pensées trop tragiques pour s'y confronter. Les cheveux retombaient contre un front en sueur, collant quelques mèches. Pepper se tenait à ses côtés, soucieuse.

Steve annonça sa venue par un pas plus agité que les autres. Pepper hocha silencieusement de la tête, son regard doux – excessivement doux, trop pour devoir subir cela – se dirigeant vers le soldat tandis que Peter relevait son visage vers le nouveau venu. Le désespoir et l'expression perdue qui se mélangeaient sur le visage du garçon lui retourna les entrailles, rappelant par la même occasion les émotions de Steve à l'ordre. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rejoindre l'affliction du plus jeune durant au moins un instant. Cet adolescent était bien trop émotif pour son propre ressenti. Le visage tordu par un trop-plein de tourments, Peter lâcha, la voix cassée :

« C'est de ma faute, Monsieur Rogers. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'en empêcher. C'est de ma faute. Il… Monsieur Stark voulait que je le surpasse, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour sauver l'une des personnes qui me sont le plus chères. Je n'ai pas pu lui venir en –

Il fut coupé dans son flot de paroles par Steve, qui s'approcha un peu plus de lui avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Il serra avec vigueur le jeune homme, tentant d'y faire passer toute la compréhension et le soutien dont il était capable. C'était ce dont Peter avait besoin, plus que tout. Un roc sur lequel s'accrocher, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Le corps du garçon arrêta soudainement ses mouvements virulents pour se laisser aller dans ces bras à la limite du paternalisme – malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas ceux de Monsieur Stark - et laissa choir sa tête contre les épaules du soldat. Les larmes se mêlaient toujours à la sueur posée à la surface de ses joues, mais se retrouvaient cueillies par cette présence chaleureuse, les absorbant afin d'éponger la douleur d'un manque.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'adolescent ne se crispe d'une manière inattendue. Sentant l'agitation réapparaitre chez le jeune homme, Steve desserra légèrement son étreinte avant de prendre les épaules couvertes du costume rouge. Il fixa soucieusement la tête toujours baissée de l'adolescent avant que celui-ci ne la relève. Ses yeux rougis ne déversaient plus de larmes et Peter emporta les dernières humidités présentes sur ses pommettes d'un vif mouvement de bras. Reprenant contenance en se raclant rapidement la gorge, il raviva ses yeux d'une pointe de détermination masquée derrière une profonde appréhension.

S'agitant quelque peu contre Steve, il souffla, comme une plainte :

« Il faut que… Pepper m'en voudra. »

Suite à ces mots dénués de sens pour Steve, il s'écarta à contre cœur du contact rassurant de l'aîné avant de se diriger vers Pepper qui demeurait à quelques pas des deux hommes. Steve observa la scène, espérant sincèrement que la femme allait parvenir à rassurer d'une quelconque manière le gamin effondré qu'il venait de voir. Le visage du garçon se tordit faiblement avant qu'il ne déclare, le ton suppliant :

« Pepper, je suis désolé. J'ai- j'ai abandonné votre… »

Contre toute attente, il vit l'adulte lui rendre un sourire chaleureux malgré l'humidité qui embuait les yeux de cette dernière.

« Peter, rien n'est de ta faute. Tony s'est sacrifié de son plein gré. »

C'était incompréhensible.

« Mais il- sa famille ! J'aurai dû l'en dissuader !

\- Tu n'avais rien à dissuader. Ni toi, ni Captain, ni moi. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Il avait pris sa décision et il savait ce qu'il faisait. Parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas que l'on le sauve et qu'il savait que son sacrifice était le prix de la victoire. Il avait pleinement conscience de ce que son départ apporterait. C'est pour des gens comme toi qu'il l'a fait. Pour des gens comme nous. Il souhaitait sans aucun doute nous permettre de subsister dans un monde sain, même si cela signifiait le laisser à l'état de souvenirs.

La quiétude présente dans les pupilles de Pepper était bien trop insoutenable pour l'adolescent qui détourna vivement le regard. Sa gorge brûlait, ne demandant qu'à faire hurler le garçon de désarroi, pour avoir permis de laisser Pepper sans le compagnon de sa vie. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la femme en armure reprit, de ce ton qui lui semblait insupportable de compréhension.

« C'est toi qui lui donné l'envie de développer cette notion de bravoure. Pour te protéger. »

Non. C'en était trop. Il ne pouvait la laisser agir avec tant de gentillesse. Elle ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi compatissante alors que c'était elle qui en endurait le plus les répercutions.

« Une notion de sacrifice ? Je l'ai tué ! Pourquoi me défendez-vous ? J'ai tué celui que vous aimiez ! Celui que j'aimais comme un père ! Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si j'avais su me montrer un peu plus à la hauteur ! »

Le souffle erratique, le jeune homme mouvait ses bras de manière effrénée, sentant les quelques larmes restées encore enterrées sous ses paupières affluer.

« Peter…

\- Je suis celui qui est censé protéger coûte-que-coûte ses proches, jusqu'à mettre sa vie au second plan, quitte à en mourir ! Ce n'était pas à lui de faire cela ! Ça n'était pas son rôle !

\- Peter, écoute-moi, murmura Pepper en cherchant le regard de l'adolescent.

Elle posa une main contre l'épaule du garçon, dans l'espoir de rassurer ce dernier. Sa main se pressa avec douceur, alors que le jeune homme gémissait, entre deux souffles plaintifs :

« Je… j'aurai voulu qu'il reste à vos côtés pour voir ce monde qu'il… tenait tant à nous laisser.

\- Et il le verra magnifiquement bien d'où il est à présent, concilia l'adulte.

\- J'aurais voulu qu'il… qu'il me voit évoluer. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit fier de moi et m'accompagne au… au MIT,

\- Tony sera suffisamment fier de toi, désormais. Tu n'as jamais fait que l'élever, tu as rendu sa vie meilleure.

\- Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous à autant d'indulgence ? Je ne suis qu'un gamin qui n'a pas suffisamment été responsable pour aider ceux à qui il tenait plus que tout.

\- Je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour ce que tu n'as pas fait, Peter. Le jeune homme empli de bonté que Tony a vu en toi est celui que je connais aussi. C'est celui qu'il avait pris sous son aile. »

Peter entama un signe de dénégation avant que Pepper ne relève son visage, d'un mouvement docile. Ses yeux soutinrent ceux du garçon, embués de réconfort.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Peter. »

Les poings serrés, le garçon resta un instant, le souffle court à observer alternativement les deux adultes, semblant rechercher leur approbation. Il déglutit soucieusement avant de reprendre contenance. Sa voix frêle parut ressaisir un timbre confiant.

« May. Il faudra que j'aille dire à May que je suis revenu.*

\- Tu pourras faire ça, accorda Steve avec un fin sourire chaleureux. Je suis certain qu'elle sera plus qu'heureuse de te voir.

Répondant par un léger hochement de tête, Peter remercia d'un regard le soldat qui avait participé à celui qu'il était devenu – laissant tout de même la place d'honneur à Iron Man – avant de reporter son attention vers le corps de son défunt mentor. *

Steve se retourna vers Pepper, qui abordait un visage apaisé, accordant même un regard conciliant à l'adulte. Cette femme venait de perdre l'homme qui l'avait longuement guidé, mais avait à l'instant accueilli avec prévenance le jeune homme ravagé qui s'était présenté à elle. Comment pouvait-elle demeurer aussi bienveillante après un tel moment, le soldat se le demandait bien.

Il laissa finalement la femme et l'adolescent pour se diriger vers la raison première de sa venue, aussi près d'où s'était déroulé la finalité de cette bataille.

Le corps de Tony était posé contre un amas de tôles et de pierres – probablement tirées de leur ancien QG, mais cela lui importait peu, - légèrement penché en arrière. Le visage de l'ingénieur était incliné, laissant son cou légèrement tendu. L'armure entourant l'homme était délabrée par certains endroits, exhibant une peau blanchâtre mise à vif à travers les fils et mécanismes. La haute technologie n'avait pu protéger l'homme qui l'avait conçue. Les dégâts avaient été trop importants pour que même ce rempart ne soit qu'une défense inoffensive.

Steve s'agenouilla auprès du corps, la gorge serrée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, alors que son regard se posait sur les mains terreuses du milliardaire. Il avança ses doigts tremblants vers la main droite du milliardaire. La peau était froide sous le contact fiévreux qu'apportait Steve. Les muscles désormais crispés à jamais restaient sans un mouvement entourés de la poigne du soldat. Poigne tendre, qui enlaçait amèrement les jointures frêles de l'ingénieur, dans un fervent besoin d'appui.

Steve se mordit la lèvre, un sourire triste étirant faiblement ses lèvres. Il murmura, au milieu du champ en ruine :

« Hey, Tony. Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour te voir à ce point amoché. Enfin, il faut croire que c'est une vaine tentative d'humour afin de me dire que… que ça va le faire. Qu'aurait dit le Steve Rogers de 2012 face à tout cela ? Il aurait certainement cru à une douce idylle où le grand Iron Man ne pensait pas avant tout à sa propre personne. Qu'il avait pu construire une telle famille. Avait-pu rendre tant de gens… heureux. Moi-même, j'en viens parfois à croire que… tout ça, c'était finalement fait pour moi. Je veux dire… rencontrer quelqu'un de ta trempe. J'aurais dû rester vivre toute ma vie avec Peggy, lire tous les jours The New York Times avec un café à la main, peut-être même avoir des enfants, qui sais? Mais… je crois finalement que je suis plus qu'heureux d'avoir pu te rencontrer, toi et tous ces autres… super-soldats. Pourquoi je te dis ça, au fait ? Qui me dit que tu peux seulement m'entendre ? Peut-être que tu n'existes tout simplement… plus. Dieu que ça m'effraie…

\- Tout ça pour te dire que… merci. Merci pour tout. Je, souffla Steve avant de d'humecter ses lèvres asséchées. Je sais bien que je n'étais pas le Captain America que tu avais connu et imaginé lors de ton enfance, celui qui ne se déroge jamais à la défense de… Je ne suis pas celui que j'aurais espéré être. Je ne suis pas celui que tu aurais aimé rencontrer, je le sais. Je n'ai jamais su montrer aux personnes que je les aimais. Ce… ce gamin que tu as pris sous ton aile. Il est vraiment exceptionnel. Tu as agi afin de le protéger, de passer autant de temps à ses côtés pour qu'il soit aussi… gentil. Tu n'en as pas fait qu'une arme comme je l'avais craint, tu as fait de lui un humain. Un humain aussi bon que celui que tu… bref. Je ne sais pas vraiment comme te dire ça mais… ma vie aura été si- si merveilleuse à tes côtés que… eh bien tu sais. Ces choses que l'on n'ose pas se dire, par peur de représailles d'autrui. Je crois que j'aurais dû te les confier, au final. Parce qu'après tout ce temps, ce poids, qui croule sur ma poitrine… il n'en est que plus corrosif, asséna Steve, le regard vague.

\- J'aurais aimé parvenir à te dire tous ces mots lorsque tu étais encore… en vie. C'aurait été moins lâche d'avoir l'occasion d'observer ta réaction, même si celle-ci aurait de toute évidence été dévastatrice. Je sais bien que tu n'aurais pu y répondre, parce que… ça n'était pas ce que tu en pensais. Je suis sincèrement heureux que tu aies pu t'installer avec Pepper et que vous ayez construit autant. Je suis sincèrement heureux que ta vie ait finalement été fondatrice. Parce que c'est ce que tu méritais, de toute évidence. Parce que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu en penser et en dire, tu n'as jamais réellement été un salopard fini. Merde, et c'est moi qui le dit désormais » susurra-t-il, le visage accompagné d'un éclat triste.

Relevant le visage qui observait jusque-là la poussière du sol, il contempla les yeux vitreux qui avaient auparavant fait paraître tant d'émotions dans le mélange halé aux teintes infinies. Ces pupilles qui s'étaient tant de fois dilatées de malice avant que les paupières ne recouvrent partiellement les globes, courbées en un rire enthousiaste. Ces iris où il s'était parfois trop aventuré, à la recherche d'un quelconque sentiment d'entièreté. Parce que cet homme l'avait rendu vivant à chaque fois qu'un sourire s'était étiré sur ces lèvres. A chaque fois que ce corps avait déambulé avec une nonchalance contrôlée à ses côtés. A chaque fois que… que l'étincelle de vie qu'était cet homme se tenait à proximité de lui. Etincelle qu'il ne verrait plus jamais, condamné à vivre dans un temps où Iron Man n'était plus, bientôt parti en poussière comme tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé, à l'état d'une simple période passée. Il n'était pas prêt à exister sans cet homme qui l'avait poussé au meilleur de ce qu'il s'efforçait à être - parfois même au pire.

Son regard se dirigea vers le buste de Tony. Celui-ci restait statique, comme figé dans le temps. Les mouvements rassurants d'une respiration régulière n'étaient plus, remplacés par une statue de marbre, froide et bien trop rigide pour en être soutenable. Steve détourna son attention sur le réacteur ARC qui trônait au milieu du torse de son défunt compagnon. Le symbole même d'Iron Man, désormais éteint. Lumière bleue qu'il avait vu tant de fois briller au cœur d'une armure, brillante d'une technologie qui dépassait de très loin celle de son temps. Qu'il avait aimé observer cette faible lueur paraître à travers des tee-shirts tachés de suie.

Les lèvres sèches, il leva la main droite avant de poser son index sur ce qu'il restait de l'existence de Tony Stark. L'électrochoc qu'il ressentit au contact du triangle métallique se ressentit de la pulpe de son doigt à la base de son épaule, le faisant vivement frissonner. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour des bordures du bout de métal, cherchant à s'agripper le plus fermement à ce qu'il restait du seul homme qui avait donné un tel sens à son existence. Voir l'obscurité prendre possession du réacteur était comme plonger en plein dans un abysse glacé. Cela lui gelait le cœur, compressait sa respiration.

Les jointures et extrémités de sa main blanchirent brutalement face à la pression exercée contre le réacteur. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans l'acier, creusant de microscopiques arcs de cercles délimités.

Steve sentit ses yeux se brouiller, les yeux brûlants d'une peine incontrôlée. Des larmes traîtresses se formèrent, menaçant d'échapper aux cils que le soldat s'efforçait de tenir clos. Une goutte se déversa contre sa joue avant qu'il n'ait eu de faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement, ouvrant ainsi les gonds de ce mental dévasté d'un manque bien trop grand. La respiration de l'adulte s'accéléra sans attente, inondant ses poumons d'un air qui ne parvenait à suffire à ceux-ci. Steve ressentit la douleur cuisante qui se dispersa dans tout son thorax face à une telle respiration. A travers les larmes qui tombaient sans répit, l'homme tentait en vain de discerner le corps de Tony qu'il tenait pourtant de toutes ses forces. Les formes ondulaient, vagues zones colorées embuées de chaudes gouttelettes. Les yeux rougis du soldat tentaient vainement de rester ouverts, les paupières battant frénétiquement contre l'invasion de larmes salées qui chutaient lentement sur le visage.

Parmi les sanglots qui dévalaient de son regard céruléen, Steve hoqueta faiblement, la voix cassante bordée d'une peine à crever le cœur. Il laissa brusquement échapper l'aveu qui affligeait son coeur, ne parvenant à retenir plus longtemps ces mots brûlants :

« T-tu-tu vas tellement… tellement me manquer.»

Steve porta sa main restée lâche à son casque, ses doigts se battant rageusement contre la boucle qui retenait celui-ci auprès de son menton. Après des vains essais, la sangle relâcha sa pression, permettant ainsi au soldat de dégager le symbole qui écrasait ses épaules d'une charge insoutenable. Il attrapa avec une telle vigueur celui-ci que les bords lui éraflèrent le visage. Il n'en avait cure. Plus rien n'importait. Quelques parcelles à vif lui semblaient bien dérisoires, maintenant qu'il avait perdu ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Un sanglot plus prononcé que les autres le fit gémir, tortueux râle plaintif échappant à la barrière de ses lèvres. Il laissa sa tête chuter, faisant directement heurter son front suintant de sueur à côté de la main encore posé sur le réacteur. Ses doigts glissèrent du cœur synthétique, tremblants de faiblesse. Et lui qui s'était promis de ne jamais défaillir, suite à la Sibérie. Qu'il était présomptueux, cet esprit de devoir...

Les larmes s'écoulèrent silencieusement pendant un temps infini, quelques inspirations plus courtes rompant parfois le mutisme du soldat. Peut-être était-ce quelques secondes, quelques minutes ou quelques heures. Tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Tout était insignifiant désormais. Chaque pas que Steve ferait resterait ancré dans les souvenirs d'un glorieux passé, demandant toujours plus de force à la moindre avancée. Le temps passerait, emportant la mémoire, les larmes et le bouleversement avec lui. Mais jamais, jamais il ne pourrait abolir ou camoufler ce manque, cette solitude qui en résulterait. Steve serait destiné à passer la fin de son existence seule, une carcasse déjà morte de l'intérieur, dénuée de tout bonheur et vivacité. Il continuerait seul ce périple d'un autre-temps, seul avec pour unique compagnie des souvenirs qui se dissiperaient, quoi qu'il essaye.

Non. Il ne parviendrait à vivre cette vie errante, où chaque espoir serait abattu par un passé trop tenace, sans conviction d'un meilleur lendemain. Car ça n'était pas une vie. Il devait trouver un moyen de contourner ce cruel destin qui s'acharnait avec répugnance, assénant des coups toujours plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Même s'il devait défier les lois de la physique pour cela.

Les pupilles toujours brillantes d'humidité, il laissa ses poumons se réapprovisionner un stock convenable d'oxygène. Les larmes qu'il venait de verser restaient encore brillantes sur ses pommettes, les plus fines commençant à peine à se tarir. Sa respiration mit quelques minutes avant de redevenir un tant soit peu régulière, Steve observant sans réelle conviction ses genoux posés à terre. Il finit par relever les yeux vers le visage livide qui venait d'assister à ce moment saturé d'émotions. Le flot de tourments qui taraudaient le soldat américain depuis bien des mois – si ce n'était des années - venait d'exploser sans aucune retenue, dévastant tel des tempêtes déchainées l'âme de Steve Rogers.

Épuisé d'une telle démonstration, Steve se releva difficilement en s'appuyant sur l'un de ses genoux repliés. Ses cheveux se soulevèrent face à l'arrivée d'un vent frais qui sécha les dernières larmes de ses joues. Ses yeux à la teinte écarlate effacèrent – quelque peu – la peine et le trouble présents dans l'iris d'un bleu de glace afin de laisser place à un mélange d'ardeur et de détermination.

« Repose en paix, Tony. Tu es celui d'entre nous qui mérite le plus ce bonheur que nous cherchons tous, sans aucun doute. »

Il attendrait patiemment, se démènerait sans relâche contre cette odieuse existence qui lui avait pris sa vie, qui lui avait arraché la lumière, la plus vive de toutes. Il lutterait. Quoi qu'il en coûte.


End file.
